I'm Always Here, Moony
by HolySupernaturalBatman
Summary: Lily discovers that Remus is a werewolf when she stumbles upon him mid change.


**AN: I really don't know where this came from. Drabble-ish. Their really good friends for some reason. Yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

Remus Lupin could tell; tonight was the night. Even though just under a month had passed, it still felt too soon. Usually, he didn't think too much of the excruciatingly painful transformations when his friends were waiting for him on the other side. But tonight and for the past 2 weeks James Potter and Sirius Black had detention for nearly blowing up the left wing of the fourth floor with several ill-placed portable swamps. Peter Pettigrew was too scared to come out with Remus alone, as he had a smaller Animagus form. So instead of going out to the Shrieking Shack, he elected to stay in an empty classroom after taking week long dosages of Wolfsbane.

He'd been down to the Dungeons earlier, to drink the last of the series of Wolfsbane potions that would keep him sane enough to stay in the castle at night. The potion was only recently developed, but it seemed to work according to Dumbledore, so he decided to take the chance.

He'd snuck back up to the Gryffindor common room to quickly grab a red blanket from the winter storage before creeping back down to the portrait and slipping out again. However, blocking the portrait was a red headed, green eyed girl of fifteen, arms crossed, a severe pout etched on her face. Lily Evans was not happy, and she intended to let him know.

"Err, Lily, hi. I was just going to, uh…" Remus started, trying to disguise the blanket behind his back. He should have known that 'something' would get in the way; but Lily Evans 'something' was different, and there was no escaping it.

"I want to talk to you Remus; I want to know where you, James, Sirius and Peter go once a month." she said, her sharp almond shaped eyes narrowed, as if the smaller they got, the better chance she had of getting the truth. Which usually, she did, but this was far more complicated than just blurting out 'I'm a werewolf, now if you'll excuse me; I need to go change into a monster, see you in Charms!'

"Ah, well you know James and Sirius, always up to something." he said, trying to coast around the subject. He shifted his weight back and forth, on the balls of his feet, he needed to get going, the sun was going down and changing in the common room was completely out of the question.

"What aren't you telling me?" she pouted more fiercely, all but stamping her foot.

She had a right to be angry. Lily had been a good friend to him the past few years, and he still kept his biggest secret from her. He could talk to Lily about more than pranks and girls and silly things, and he often did, and he had no yet told her the most important secret of his life. He knew he would have to tell her eventually, mostly because she'd either figure it out herself , or pout so hard he'd burst and the secret would come up like word vomit.

Sighing he pulled his arms out from behind him and draped the blanket over his arm before placing his hands on Lily's shoulders,

"I promise you, I will tell you soon very soon, but right now, I need to go. Trust me on this Lily, I need to leave."

She looked at him for a moment before dropping her gaze and sighing, upset her friend wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know. He hated seeing her upset, but there wasn't much time to explain.

"Fine Remus." she muttered after awhile and then stood aside, finally allowing him to pass.

He slipped outside the portrait, and took off down the corridor, blanket in hand.

* * *

Remus knew the exact minute the sun started to peek over the horizon. Finally, the sun was coming up, and he wouldn't have to deal with this condition for another month. However, there was the reverse transformation first.

His bones began to crack and groan shifting positions underneath dull grey skin, his fingers shortened and his face began to change again. Lightening bolt shot through his skin, making him twitch and squirm, while he tried his hardest not to call out in any way, whimpers emerged from his throat against his will. The transformations weren't as bad on the Wolfsbane, but nothing prepared you for pain of this caliber. He gripped the blanket he'd curled up on with clawed hands and watched though wolfish eyes as they began to change back into human hands when,

"Remus?"

Halfway through his change, someone had walked in. He looked well enough like a human now he suspected, as person could distinguish who he was; meanwhile he couldn't even distinguish whether the onlooker was male or female. He was unable to look up or move properly other than to twitch and stretch uncomfortably as his bones continued to relocate themselves; which also meant that he couldn't cover himself with the blanket he lay on.

Whoever walked in on him closed the door quietly, but stayed cautiously around the edge of the room. Remus continued to work through the pain of the transformation; his hands and feet returned to normal, his skin turned from grey to a muted peach, and he lost the extreme sense of hearing. Looking up at the person who had entered the room, he prayed that it was someone who already knew of his condition.

Instead of a professor or James, Sirius or Peter, he met the shocked gaze of the red headed, green eyed girl who had cornered him the night before. Lily Evans, it would seem, would finally get her explanation. That when he noticed he was still exposed.

"Lily!" he cried, grabbing blindly at the blanket beneath him and pulling it around his torso. He'd been unable to take his own eyes off her large green ones, judging her reaction to what she'd just witnessed.

"So that's where you boys go at night." she said quietly, still keeping her distance at the edge of the room.

Lily was a clever witch; she did well in most of her subjects, and read for fun like Remus. After walking in on him, there would be no way she wouldn't figure it out. She knew the dangers of people with his condition, and she kept her distance until she was sure his change was over.

Remus looked down at his feet, which had finally returned to human proportions, before saying,

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Lily."

Her eyes soften as she heard the hurt in his voice. She walked forward and knelt down beside him, looking at him intently, shock still lingering in her eyes. Remus looked down again; he couldn't bear the look she was giving him, so honest and open in her reaction.

Without looking up he mumbled, "If you want to leave, I understand. If you never want to talk to me or see me again, I completely understand. Lily, I'm so sorry."

Lily cupped her hand to his cheek, forcing him to look at her again. She lent forward and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Don't be daft, Remus. True friends don't leave each other because of things like this. It makes them closer because they both know they can count on each other to keep secrets. It doesn't matter if you're a werewolf; not to me at least. What matters is that you are safe and happy for most of your time. That's all that ever mattered." she spoke in a quietly and serious tone, willing Remus to believe her.

Her expression brightened and she laughed, "And now I know why they call you Moony."

Remus chuckled, relieved that Lily had taken this well. He pulled the blanket tighter around him and winced, still sore from the transformation. Lily pressed another kiss against his forehead before telling him,

"Well, get dressed. You don't want to be late for breakfast."

She turned and walked towards the classroom door and slipped out, winking at him over her shoulder.

As he tugged on his undershirt he knew things would be okay. He no longer had anything to hide from his friends. Lily would take this more seriously than James or Sirius, and it was good to have another person you trusted completely. It was good Lily knew. Pulling on the rest of his clothes, he hurried out the door and joined the line of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws heading down to the Great Hall, blending in so that he was no more than another student, hungry for breakfast.


End file.
